So It Was You
by vaylortales
Summary: Running away was the only solution at that time, but for how long could she run away from her past? Certainly not forever. (In-Progress) Part 1: Molly decides to start a new life in Castanet, and starts to fall head over heel to the most sarcastic person ever. Please read and review, don't forget, Enjoy! ;) [Currently In-Progress; apologies for the hiatus]
1. The Girl With a Past

I lounge on my couch after a long tired day; finally I was done with my chores. I had enough money to let me survive for the next two weeks here in Castanet. I do feel a little regret for not bringing in a lot of cash, to think that making money with no basic was easy. 'Tough luck ain't it Molly', I thought to myself.

Of course, a year and a half means a lot, spending time with the town people during the festivities. They were all kind and filled with warmth. Unlike back home, all the friends that I had were my older sister, Angela. Mother would have yelled at her for letting me go out easily but Angela told me it was my right to choose which path I desire, because it was my life, my fate, my destiny. She's an adorable supportive sister, although she can be a bit tomboy.

I heard a knock on my wooden door. I raised my head, searching for the wall clock and stared at the time. It was 10.00 am and I almost forgot I had to go lumbering with Luke. I rushed to the door, and opened it. There stood a blue haired guy with a fire bandana to settle his already messed-up hair. What I found attractive in this guy was his golden yellow eyes. I stared right through it and realized what I did, so I snapped right through and stammered.

'L…Luke, you are e..early.'

'Mornin' Molly, wow I sure do think you need to have a little bit of energy there.' The golden eyed boy motivates.

'I just finished my chores, of course I was tired.' I argued.

'It's okay Molls, if you don't want to come lumbering with me, I'll just go with Bo and…' he said with a sad tune and before he could finish, I interrupt him.

'Of course I want to come lumbering! Besides, I never knew when I need an upgrade right?' I cheered him up, at that time all I could hear in my head was 'you're overdoing it Molly,'

'Really?' his golden eyes shine

'Yeah, besides, I got nothing to do.'

'Great then, grab your axe and it's time to lumber, and this time let's yell 'TIMBER' together okay? It's not fun doing it alone,'

I nodded, smiling my earnest smile and grabbed my axe, ready to go to the Fugue Forest.

Luke and I walked down the path to the forest, as he was whistling. I on the other hand had a few calculations going on in my head. All I thought about was money for survival, how many trees would I need to chop down and still save the environment. You can't blame a girl who loves nature right? After all, Luke and I am pretty much the same person. We love nature.

As soon as we arrived at the gate which led into the deep forest, he took out his father, Dale's gate key and chucks it back into his big sized pockets. I had to admit I was pretty scared whenever we came here. It's like its haunted and I keep on getting goose bumps.

'Ready?' he grinned.

'Y..yes.' I stammered, not out of nervousness but out of scariness.

'It'll be fine, I'll be with you, and you don't have to be scared. I'll always get your back'.

I nodded, and went into the forest praying goddess please save us both, please guide us, don't let us get lost, and so on.

It was after hours of walking and lumbering, we had finally come to rest. While eating our lunchbox, Luke told me a lot of stories when he went lumbering alone. He heard so many stories about the witch princess and wanting to befriend her. Well I was already scared that time therefore I just fake a smile and hope that the witch princess is just a bluff and was not real.

We were laughing and joking in the middle of the maze forest, as the time passed by, it was time to go home.

'Oh no, it's already 4.00pm and we had so much fun lumbering.'

I just smiled and nodded. I wasn't really the type to talk so much compared to Luke but I was willing to be there for him and help him. Besides, I wasn't doing work for free.

'Hey let's go to The Brass bar. My treat.' said Luke

'Yeah, sure.'

He cleared up the area while I packed our lunchboxes, then I took my axe and placed it in my rucksack. He pushed the wheelbarrow filled with our lumber to the exit while I lead him in the front. We weren't lost thanks to the blue rope he tied around each tree when we passed through the forest. He said it was for emergencies. I was guessing maybe if he overworked at night so that he could find his way back home. Well maybe.

On the way to Garmon mines we head past my farmland, and into the mountains. I was a little worried when he had trouble pushing the wheelbarrow across the bridge but it seems to me that he's pretty much less worried about falling down. Well it came to my senses, he is an apprentice carpenter, of course doing works like these were nothing to him besides, he's been doing this every day.

'Almost..there,' he huffed and puffed.

'I'll push the wheelbarrow there,'

'I can't let a girl push these heavy things, besides, it won't make me look cool.' I smiled. It was one of his adorable smiles. I can't help but blush a little. Then in one single breath, he pushed the wheelbarrow while running up the pathway and arrived at the carpenter's house.

Outside the carpenter's, Bo was hammering a large piece of plank. He was focused until Luke barged to him with his loud voice.

'WE'RE BACK Bo,'

'Yes, yes I can _see_ you, literally,'

Bo and Luke, well they're like brothers but they seem to argue a lot in a sense they would literally comment each other in a daunting sarcastic way but I know that deep down that they love each other.

'Hey Molly, aren't you listening?' Bo snapped me back to reality. Like I say, I was adored with the way Luke reacts, reminds me of…and then the familiar pain was shot in my chest. _Derek._

'Hmm yeah,' I replied not willing to show my true emotions. Luke stared at me in a confused look. He has been the nicest guy I have met since I moved here and yes we're buddy buddies. I do adore him at times but going into that sort of a thing, was not going to happen, especially _that _tragedy occurred.

'We're going to the Brass bar,' I said, trying to change the subject before Luke starts to question my weird behavior and well to save the day from Bo and Luke arguing. 'Want to come and join us?'

'You're pretty nice, Molls, but to stuck with him.' Bo's eyes rolled over to Luke who was currently chasing over a blue butterfly. 'I'd rather finish my huge project, Dale's going to recommend me to a carpenter agency to the east.'

'That's amazing,' I complimented.

'AWEEEESSOMMMEE!' Luke exclaimed.

'Thank you, Luke. Now aren't you supposed to go?'

'Oh, yes, we have to go now, I hear the cocktail tonight is EXTREMELY AWESOME!'

I smiled and nodded. Luke and I bit our farewell, and left to Harmonica Town .

Author's Note:

I know some people wonder who the heck Derek would be, he is a non-harvest moon character that I just created. Don't worry, he won't play a big role, he will still be there in Molly's memory, I _**might**_ make him appear here and there but I won't let him overpower chase. Rest assure fan girls


	2. A Little Accident

It was as if my soul was diverged as I paid close attention to my blueberry cocktail. Everything in this simple dish was a complete heaven, a taste that you would never expect to find in Castanet. It has been a while since I had the best blueberry cocktail. Back in the days, I would have my cocktails every Saturday nights, watching movies with Derek. Why am I thinking about him a lot, when I had other things to be concern off?

A huge headache fell upon me, how I cannot complain when the smell of alcohol is too strong. I wasn't the one who was drinking these alcohols, it was Luke. Luke took another sip, and let out a refreshing sigh.

'That was good! You should try some, Molly.'

I shrugged, the thought of me having alcohol, no way. That was just how I was raised. Mother wouldn't drink. She said it is not proper for a lady to drink. Only wild ladies drink. We come from a respectable descendant where only men drinks but then again it made me wonder, doesn't she took a sip during her wedding?

'Mooooooollllyyyy,' he called, and begged and plead.

'You're drunk, Luke. I think it's time to go home.' I stood up then I could feel an arm grabbing me from my waist.

'Sit, we're not going home yet.' Luke stated in his low and deep tone. Well that was scary. I didn't know he had this personality. A year and a half, and yet I don't really know the people very well. I would normally be at home when the sun has set. Somehow today, I was breaking my own rule.

'Well, somebody's drunk. Come on Luke it's time to go home.' A spiky red-haired guy interrupted our conversation. He was tall and muscular.

'Owen!' greeted the blond haired girl.

'Hey Kathy,' Owen replied.

'Going home so soon?' Kathy asked. I could sense that she was flirting with him but I couldn't exactly tell and from what I could see, Owen was blushing. That is so cute, a muscular guy, blushing.

'Yeah, had to, wouldn't want to stay up too late.' He then turned to me. 'I'll take Luke home, it wouldn't be appropriate for a girl to bring back a drunk man.' With that simple statement, it made me blush.

Luke then whined loudly, it was a bit of an embarrassment when suddenly, a cold and stern voice could be heard from somewhere behind the counter.

'Stop it Luke, it's annoying. For goddess sake, bringing a girl to have a couple of drinks but letting himself getting drunk, how idiot and childish.' He said as he walked near to us, violet eyes, strawberry blond hair. Goddess have I lost my mind. I could find myself captivated as he speaks. Word after word, coming out of his lips, it was something harsh but I didn't mind. It was the main reason I wanted to come here anyway, to see the handsome chef.

Luke then slammed his hand on the counter yelling back at him. He didn't seem so irritated by it; instead he was having fun arguing with a drunken man. Him and his sarcastic smile, I could find myself being dreamy until I accidentally spill and broke a glass which made his attention to turn to me. Oh, crap! I thought.

'Are you drunk as well, Molly?' he asked in a sarcastic way.

'uhh, n..nn..nno.' I stuttered. I swear I was blushing 10 shades of red and deep down I was cursing to myself. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to break a glass.' I could hear him sighed.

'Well, you should be, seeing your friend there being drunk and all. Besides you are just the same species as him.' Now that made me tick. All I did was staring in his eyes with my meanest look. 'Now what, you're trying to eye me because you're angry?' another tick. 'I was supposed to be angry here since you go and break a glass,' before he finished, I was completely ticked off and the next thing I knew. I didn't care about his good looking anymore.

'Excuse me? Well who let an immature guy works in these places? Aren't you supposed to make your customers happy?' I started off with my business intellect. 'Customers go breaking a glass wasn't supposed to be your loss; it was theirs because those made them pay extra.' I continued. He just rolled his eyes. 'And while you're at it, I don't give a damned bullshit if I were the same species, what do you know about me?' that shut him up for good. 'You're just nobody working behind the scene, and yet you talk big as if you own this place.' I could see his cheeks turning red as if he was about to explode and fight back. I stood up placed my money and left. Everybody's eyes were on mine but I didn't care.

'Yeah, you go girl!' that was the last thing I heard from Luke as I turn the door knob and walked out of the bar. 'That'll teach you a lesson to mess a girl from the city.' Luke said to him. He on the other hand crossed him arm and walked back into the kitchen.

'Alright, time to go home,' Owen said to Luke as he was dragging him.

'What was that all about?' Kathy asked.

'If I were you, I wouldn't mess with her.' And with that he left. Kathy stood there with her tray of empty glasses; she was impressed with the way Molly would stand up to that boy.

She walked back into the kitchen, and saw the strawberry blond boy peeling off some potatoes.

'it's the first time ever I saw a girl stood up to you.' She started. The boy ignored and continued on peeling. 'I don't really know her that well, for all I know she's just a farmer who came here a year or was it a year and a half?' he didn't respond. 'I think you should apologize to her, you were a bit harsh.'

'Why would I?'

Kathy turned to meet with his eyes. 'Chase, saying that she is the same species as Luke, was probably not the best insult. I get it if that's what you say to Luke but to someone you and I barely even know, that's just too much.' Chase continued peeling one potato after another. 'She barely even comes to our place and I want to get to know her a little better, she seems interesting don't you think?'

'What's so interesting about her anyways?' He snorted

'Chase, apologize.'

'Whatever. I'm done for the night.' He stood up, throws away the potato skin and washed his hand. 'I'm going home.'

'Good night.' Kathy bid her farewell, and chase just mumbled good night to her.


	3. The moon that speaks with the heart

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon : Animal Parade, they belong to Natsume Inc. **

**'Edited Version'**

**A/N:**

For your information, i'm trying of a more descriptive type essay, and i believe this is how it turned out. Just testing to see how it worked out. I used less dialogue and more description, maybe a little too detailed, i guess, let me know what you think about it, don't forget to review. Enjoy :)

-Molly's POV-

Nine, ten, eleven….

I stomped my way out of the town and to my farmland counting numbers. I find it amusing to count numbers and well it was the only way to help me feel better. Jerk, mean, harsh, selfish, self-centered I was listing all sorts of bad things about him in my mind all the way home. It was a long and tiring day, my muscles felt weakened as soon as I arrived at my farmland. It was dark, and the moonlight shining over my farm area has made an impression over my farm. I had planted several strawberries, cabbages to the east of it, potatoes and turnips not to mention my money making product, lettuces. The smell of lavender lingers in the field and I could feel my tensed muscles to relax. I harvested several lavenders and tulips and walked inside my home.

Inside was a huge and empty spaced home. I had bought little furniture to furnish my house, due to the short amount of money which I specifically spent to expand my land for crops. I didn't feel like keeping animals even though they could help me produce long term profits, the huge amount of responsibility invested in keeping the animals healthy, well-fed doesn't seem to interest me.

Over to my left was a kitchen with a dining room next to it. I rarely used it because cooking doesn't spark an interest to me. I would normally call in to Ocarina Inn and order me a veggie curry and sometimes Pineapple Inn to order spaghetti Carbonara and drank blueberry juice. After all, I came from a noble descendant. I strictly have a specific taste and no, I was never been taught to cook. I only knew how to boil water and make myself a grilled fish; all these I learnt by myself after I tried to run away from home when I was 16. I didn't want to get started in that.

Over to my right was the country themed living room, there was a retro fireplace, a couch, a coffee table, a loveseat which opposes the couch, an armchair placed in front of the fireplace and an ottoman. I also had a book shelf which consists of manuals or instructions right before the stairs. Strangely to my liking I have picked up the interest into collecting books regarding the history of Castanet. It was about a legendary maiden, whom came from a distant island, to Castanet in order to save the five elemental bells of the earth. There was some relation to the harvest goddess and the harvest king which had made me think fairy tale to disaster when the maiden had to sacrifice her child so that the child could protect the island of another country. How tragic.

Ignoring what I little I had in my living room, I walked up the stairs into the second floor. There were four rooms, a toilet at the far end corner. There were three rooms, two of them which I used as a dresser room and a store. I was a single woman, who lived in a two-storey cottage house. Then again it made me wonder, why did I ever upgrade my house, maybe it was because I was not used to the small cramped place?

Little did I know, I was not bothered to think about reconsidering what I have decided, I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the hot water tap and let the water fill the bath tub while filling the bath tub with petals from the flowers I picked up, and then I took off my clothes, one after another and piled it into a basket. I entered the hot tub and let out a relief sigh.

'It's good to grow flowers, you have your own aromatherapy spa.' I giggled to myself feeling contented with the smell of lavender mixed with red tulip.

'I got a cool place all to myself,' I spoke with a delightful tone. 'No duties, no men, no delusional scandals, just me and my new life.'

I stopped and stared at my bathroom window focusing on the full moon. The full moon had a radiant glow, almost captivating but not quite, it was as if it shone to amaze others yet fooling them with its radiant glow. I knew, the moon wouldn't be shining by itself without the sun. And yet, people love the moon as much as they love the sun, it's like they exist for one another. Love. Another painful feeling stabbed my heart. In the next second, I was in my own world, tears flowing down to my red cheeks, which reddened from the steam. No doubt, I miss my family, and the people whom used to respect me before they were manipulated by Derek.

I stood up from the hot tub, and grabbed a towel wrapping myself in it. After finishing, I drained the water in the hot tub and walked out. I sat on the vanity, drying my hair using a hair dryer. I stood up, opened a wardrobe and changed into my peach night gown. As I have finished dressing up, I literally threw myself on the bed which landed with a soft thud and closed the lights while letting the drowsiness take over me.

-Chase's POV-

Somewhere deep in the nights, a strawberry blond man was playing his flute next to the window, with tears flowing in between the gaps of his breath. Chase was playing emotionally over a song as if he was playing it for the moon. He came to a halt, placing the hands over his eyes, tears were flowing rapidly.

'Mother, Father.' He said.

Chase, the arrogant boy, ignorant of others, had history written all over his face. Of course, he was human after all, humans have past. He, carefully, placing his flute in an old antique box and placed it on the shelf next to the window.

He then entered his room, and sat on the writing desk. He took a paper and a pen and wrote a few sentence, which initially became a letter.

…_I hope you're happy,_

_Love,_

_Chase_

He folded the paper and insert it in an envelope. He stood up from his seat, and laid down on his bed. He was thinking about what Kathy has said earlier the night.

'Interesting? You've got to be kidding me.' He said. An image of an angry Molly folding her arms, making eye contacts with him flashes in his mind.

'Some worked up temper, I'd say. Interesting? I'd expect nothing more.' Another image of Molly, laughing with Luke in the bar appeared in his mind. He found himself mesmerized to her smiling face and snapped out of it as soon as he realized what he's doing.

'It's pathetic, why would I be thinking about her, right before I sleep?' unconsciously, he let his eyelids closed and wanders off to a dream land.

-Molly's POV-

_I wander off into a place that I once knew, Palencia. I found myself in my bedroom, in our family's Palencia mansion. Orange long curtains were being pulled and I awoke to my bedroom in my queen sized bed. I could find my maids ready to tend to me, they were getting my dress ready for the day, and I could see them greeting me with a huge smile which stretches from left to right cheek._

_ I could hear my beloved sister running towards me, hugging me who caused the both of us to fall to the ground, letting the floor hit my butt from a bear hug. Angela was talking so loudly, but my mind wondered off, suddenly the room became dark, and there he was, standing near to my bed. Blond hair, red eyes, sexy smile. He approached me and hand out a hand. _

_Without hesitation, I took his hand and the scene flashes as I entered another room, it was the ballroom, where we first met. Somehow something was odd about it. Instead of a masquerade ball, there were reporters, rushing towards us, asking all different sorts of questions. I was confused, nearly drowned in the crowd. Of all the things that had happened, I was scared. Suddenly the scene became pitch black, as I saw my home, and the people I knew became distant from me, I stood up, running as fast as I could but it felt like I've been running forever and I could never reached it. I fall and cried. My foot was already worn out, and I had no more energy to move. Instead I let myself lie down in the middle of nothingness hoping to die._

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The sound of an alarm clock had annoyed me early morning. I woke up rubbing my eyes.

'Tears? When did I cried?' not realizing of the dream I had, I got up and showered getting ready to start my day with the farm before Luke came to go lumbering once again.

The sound of the water being poured into the tilled earth could be heard. I was watering my newly planted seeds and after that, I tended over to my ready-to-harvest crops. Before I knew it, it was already 10.00 am. Strangely, I wasn't exhausted compared to the day before. Maybe it was because of the power berry I ate which was sold in Marimba Farm in Flute Fields. Strangely, it was the only power berry left, as if it was meant for me.

I figured I would visit Luke at the Carpenter's but I guess he would probably be busy being lectured by his dad, well, who was it to blame? He did stayed up too late at the bar, if it weren't for Owen's meddling, he would've dozed off in the bar itself and I have to carry him home. Strange, but true. Memories of last night came flashing forward, I suddenly remembered, I was not on good terms with Chase. Thank goddess, what had happened? Why was I easily tempered over an immature boy.

I decided to take a stroll over to the Flute Fields, as I was crossing the red brick bridge, I saw a young fisherman, with silver hair, smiling to me. His eyes were squinted and yet they were calm.

'Good morning Molly, it's nice to see you here,' he greeted.

'Hi Toby, good morning, it's nice to see you too.' I replied.

'Are you fishing today?' he asked nicely.

'I'd love to, but I just feel like taking a nice long walk to nowhere and maybe come back after I have freshened my mind.' I smiled at his puzzled looks.

'Seems like you're going through a hard time, I could always stay here and chat if you like.'

'You're kind, Toby, but I don't want to burden you,' I could see him getting hurt over my words. 'I…I don't mean to push you away or distrust you, it's just that, I just needed a fresh air, to...to cool off.' I said to persuade him my reason.

'I know, I'm sorry to meddle in your business and thoughts, I was being selfish of wanting you to tell me your problems.' He replied, smiling. I let out a sigh feeling relieved.

'Well then, I'm off to go now.' I bid my farewell to him and continued walking down the path. To the left was the route to Horn Ranch while to the right was the route to Marimba Farm. From a distance, I could see an orange cottage next to Marimba Farm, which belonged to Chase. The south of Marimba Farm was a red roof cottage which belonged to an accessory model, Julius while below it was an empty vacant house.

I walked down the path which led to a small beach just before the vacant house. I was sat on the beach, staring emptily over the sea. Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts I heard footsteps approaching me. I ignored it and let my wind blew over my hair. A silhouette of a tall person, folding his arm was standing beside me; I looked closely to find a strawberry blond boy, glaring at me as if I were a disturbance to his view. I stood up, surprised and finding him eyeing on me with his gorgeous purple eyes.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Taking a rest, what does it look like?' I questioned him back. He had one of his eyebrow up.

'Day dreaming?' he insulted.

'And what are you doing here?' I asked ignoring his insults.

'None of your concern.' He replied, with a short and simple sentence.

I rolled my eyes feeling annoyed. Of course I didn't want to talk to him for so long I walked away from him, when suddenly I tripped on a rock. I felt as if the world was moving too fast, I was humiliating myself in front of the person whom is not on good terms with me, and yes he would definitely feel satisfied to see me humiliating myself. Instead, I felt a strong arm grabbing me, preventing me from falling. I looked up to meet with his eyes, purple, hazy eyes. I moved away from his arm and face to the ground.

'Be careful you klutz.' He said with an angry tone or was it a worried tone?

'It...it was not my fault, you jerk.' I punched his arm and walked away.

'Geez I was only trying to help, how ungrateful.' He ogled away. 'Hmph!'


	4. Reminisce's Lullaby

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon : Animal Parade, they belong to Natsume Inc. **_  
_**'Edited Version'**_

-Molly's POV-

My heart was beating fast. I was walking endlessly, not caring to look for the direction where I'm going. We were close, we made eye contact. Something definitely felt wrong. I stopped and inspect my surrounding areas; somehow I got to Horn Ranch, while walking aimlessly. I turned back, to face the direction behind me, Chase was not there.

'He must've gone home.' I thought. 'How could he touch me so carelessly?'

A flashback about our eyes meeting, made me blush, I was cursing all to myself, keeping it to myself without people knowing. I tend to do that, not many people know who I am. Even the townsfolk doesn't know who the real me. One day, if they knew, they would probably set a line in between. I wander off with my thoughts, when suddenly a familiar voice called to me.

'Hey there Molly!'

I turned to see Luke with a happy face as he was walking towards me.

'I was going to get you at your home but seems like you weren't there when I knocked, so I figured maybe you went for a walk, but it's good that you're here.' I smiled.

'By the way I'm sorry about yesterday, getting all drunk and letting you fight Chase on my behalf, I wasn't being a man about it.'

'No, it was okay, people should realize not to insult other people. We should all get along.' I shrugged.

'For real, because, it would take a while for you to be on good terms with him. Oh listen to me, giving advices, while the both of us don't get along really well, what a pain.' He complained

'I think that makes us even?' I persuaded him.

He nodded. 'Are you gathering materials? You use all kind of things, so it's best to collect a little each day!'

'Actually, while you're here, let's go and gather all the lumbers we could find.'

He jumps and made an air fist. 'Let's do this!'

-Chase's POV-

After a walk on the beach, to cool down my thoughts, I stumbled across her. She was staring emptily at the open sea. I began to observe her, the heat from the sun caused beads of sweats to appear above my upper lip, no doubt I was sweating from my morning walks. There was something about her that has captivate me since the day we met but I shrug it off, not bother to think about it, but within my gaps of denial, I couldn't lie to myself when Kathy said she is an interesting person.

Memories of last night flashes back. For the first time ever, I had felt regret after what I have said. I didn't know how I felt any longer, I was angry at her for talking back at me and I was angry at myself for insulting someone I barely knew. I decide to water the flower pots outside my house. A little gardening wouldn't kill right?

I grabbed a watering can beside the flower pot and watered every single flower pot near the window. The sprouts that recently grew remind me of my childhood life, how I would snuck on board one day to meet with Yolanda, the great chef from Castanet. I could still remember that day when she would scold me for sneaking on board and that I had to go back home.

Thinking back makes me think, I lived through one hell of a cursed life. Then again it wouldn't be for Yolanda's help that I have lived up to this day. She took me in, brought me here, when I first arrive, I would stay in Ocarina Inn, while getting accustomed to life in Harmonica Town. I got attached to her family, in the sense that they felt like my family. I was an orphan, I didn't knew what family love felt like but I'm happy that I finally get to experience it.

But, there was one particular person I didn't like in her family, a girl, of my age, possibly younger, and her name was Maya. Maya had a short blond hair; she would tie a braid the sides of her hair, to illustrate her bubbly personality. She always had a pink maid outfit on, as she thinks they are cute. Worse comes to worst, she was a damned drama queen and an attention seeker. I wouldn't want to joke senselessly about her talents, she had one of the best food tasting skills yet her cooking skills were the worst. I remembered one day she would try to make me a 'food'. It turns out to be a big failure. The next thing I knew, I spent 3 days in the clinic due to food poisoning thanks to her. Who was she going to impress with her cooking skills anyway, certainly wasn't me.

I stood up from watering the flower pots, and arched my back. A little stretch feels good once in a while. And then it hit me, why did Molly push me away when I literally wanted to help her. She was also blushing. What is wrong with her anyway? And to even start, why did I intend to help her?

I shrugged, and couldn't be bothered about these little things. I am a cook, and I completely focus in my culinary skills. I couldn't let a girl ruin all that. I hope.

I looked at my wrist watch, it was 3.30 pm, and it was time for me to go to work. After all arriving early to work could help me compensate the extra time that I had lost for studying new recipe at Yolanda's.

-Kathy and Selena's POV-

At the bar, Kathy could be found wiping the surface of the counter while her dad was drying off his collection of glassware which ranges from drink-ware to tumblers to stemware. There were different types of glasses from different categories and only a bartender would understand the function of these different types of glasses.

A tall tanned woman whom has an hourglass figure could be found dancing to the beat of a rhythmic music on the stage. Nothing beats a normal day than a quiet bar before night comes. She would stop abruptly as soon as the music stops.

'Hey, Selena, where did you learn to dance like that?' questioned the blond girl

'It has become my passion since I was a little girl, there was nothing more I wanted and could have wished for other than dancing.' Her eyes glittered from the moment she said dance.

'You sure have talent, my dear girl, it's good to have you here in the bar.' complimented an old man whom moustache highlighted the features of his well-built figure.

'You're very kind, Hayden.' The tanned dancer replied.

Chase could be seen entering from the front door of the bar, with his usual expression which caught Kathy's attention to make a failed joke at him as soon as he starts with his sarcastic remarks. He seemed bored with the daily routine in which he would immediately entered the kitchen, not bothering to come out until he's done for the day.

'What does Maya see in him?' Kathy thought. 'Who am I to judge, deep down he's a real nice guy,'

'Well, honey, I'm going out for a fresh air, you coming?' referring to Selena.

'I'd sure love to.' she replied winking back to Kathy.

-Molly's POV-

I entered the Brass Bar, along with Luke. I scanned through the area, to make sure I don't see Chase for goddess knows what will happen next?

Luke and I sat at a table for two and ordered our meal.

'Phew, we were able to gather some good lumber!' he started

'I agree it was fun!' I smiled agreeing to his statement.

'Are you getting better with the axe? Soon you'll be able to use the special skills! Then you can chop things easily!' He explained.

For the next few hours, I could find myself being questioned about my old life by Luke as if I were being interrogated, not that I mind after all, he was my best friend.

'I might have never been away from town, but I still believe there's nowhere better! The food is tasty and the ocean, rivers and mountains are so beautiful.' He replied. I have to admit, life in Castanet was way better compared to home.

As he was digging in to his food, I found myself staring at the grand piano located on the stage; it was black in color and seemed mysterious in so many ways. It had remind me of back at home, where I used to play the piano with Angela every Saturday afternoon before I spent my time with Derek. Suddenly I didn't feel like eating anymore, thank you Derek, of all the people to make me lose my appetite.

'Hey, you okay there Molly?' Luke on the other side, caught my attention, he seemed to notice me.

'Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine.'

'I've got a feeling there's something I don't know about you, and you're not telling me.'

'I….' I searched around to find something to hide my emotions. 'I was staring at the piano.' I said as I point to the grand piano, it was true, I was amazed with it.

'Oh yeah? You want to try playing it?'

'Don't be silly Luke, I can't play.'

'I could ask for you if you want.' He said while munching his food. Before I could speak for my right, he started shouting for Hayden. 'Hey, Hayden, Molly wants to try out your grand piano.'

Hayden's eyes widened. 'That would be nice, I've haven't heard the piano for quite a long time.'

'No, no, I shouldn't' I resist.

'Oh come on Molly, just one song?'

'Okay, just one song,' I replied as I walked up the stage, breathing in and out to relax my stiffened muscle. Hayden and Luke turned his attention to mine while I stretched my fingers.

'One song.' I thought and began playing as I closed my eyes, remembering to all the memories I had.

-Outside Brass Bar-

'Hey did you hear that?' Kathy asked Selena whom stood beside her.

'Hear what?'

'The piano, it sang!' Kathy said as she rushed to the bar door.

'Okay honey, I get it, you're excited.' She replied walking up to the door only to find the soft music lingering in her ear.

-Inside Brass Bar-

I stopped playing; I took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. As I opened my eyes, I could see the amazed Hayden, and a jaw-dropped Luke. Kathy whom was crying and Selena whom was at lost for words; when did those two came? They clapped their hands, feeling amazed with my previous performance.

'That was amazing!' Hayden praised. I smiled sheepishly, and couldn't help but blush.

'I never knew you could play the piano!' Kathy pointed out. 'You really are an interesting person!'

'Where did you learn to play that song?' Selena asked.

I replied, 'My sister and I wrote that song together for my mother's birthday.'

'It's really beautiful.' Hayden praised.

'That was EXTREMELY AWESOME.' Luke grinned.

'You could come by and play for us if you'd like.' Kathy persuaded me. 'Isn't that right dad?'

'I'll try but I won't make any promises.' I replied.

A strawberry blond boy walks out of the kitchen, with his arms folded. I was freaked out, no, not freaked out, I was mortified, I wasn't expecting for him to be in the kitchen, and worse of all, him hearing me play the piano. I couldn't find words to speak, so I just looked down the ground.

'I'm going to Yolanda's.' he said.

'Sure, be safe.' Hayden replied. Everybody else waved goodbye to him.

As he walked to the door, turning the door knob, he stop for a moment to turn back and watch us from a distant, while we were talking. I caught him staring at me for a second, and saw him smile as his face turns to walk outside.

**A/N:**

**In case you are wondering, the song that Molly played in the story is a fan-made final fantasy versus XIII song titled 'Stella's Theme' you're welcome to search it on YouTube. It's a beautiful song, I thought maybe I could fit something as beautiful as that in my story, of course I'm not taking credit for it, and I would personally like to thank the creator of the song though I forgot the name. Nevertheless credit goes to the creator.**

**Enjoy :)**


	5. Slowly Appearing

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon : Animal Parade, they belong to Natsume Inc. **_

**A/N : This is the 'Edited Version'. I made a few changes here and there, enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

-Chase's POV-

I was busy preparing the materials for cooking, that's when I heard this beautiful melody. It feels as if it sooths my heart. I've been trapped in this guilt feeling for a long time, but I could not picture it well, I could not understand what it is that I lack.

I wondered who was playing the most beautiful melody. Half of my heart told me not to bother, the other half burns with curiosity. In the end, I gave I to my curiosity, and walked out of the kitchen, while hiding the fact that I was peeking through only to see Molly whom was plucking the keys gently as the song whispers in my ears, it was beautiful, as gentle as her personality.

As the song ends, it saddened me. I felt like another puzzle piece was missing except that it was in my heart. Her song spoken directly into my heart, I couldn't help but blush. Out of the blue, I had thought of a new recipe, thanks to her song. I hid my emotions, walked out, which caused her to squirm uncomfortably, due to our little occurrence this morning.

'I'm going to Yolanda's.' informing Hayden, who was looking at me with his serious face.

'Sure, be safe.' Hayden replied.

As I walked outside, everyone was busy talking to Molly, complimenting her astounding performance. Before I turn the knob, I stared into her eyes and sadly I was caught by her. I smiled to her as I turn to walk outside.

I arrived at the Ocarina Inn, which was only a few minute walk from the Brass Bar. I entered the pink walled hotel only to be greeted by the women I despise the most. _Maya_.

'Hi Chase! It's rare to see you these days. I really miss you!' she began.

'Yes, I've been hiding myself from you, because you poisoned me literally.' I insulted her, hoping for her to stop annoying me.

'I didn't mean it! I followed every single step in the recipe!'

'You thought you followed but goddess knows you may have skipped a step or four or even added another eight step.'

'You're mean!' she shouted, with tears coming out of her eyes.

'Oh stop, you're not a baby anymore.'

'Someday, I will make you love my cooking.' She said as she runs away for goddess knows where, maybe plotting her evil revenge scheme against me, which initially turns out to be food poisoning.

'Chase.' an old woman called to me. She was plump, and even though she was plump, she is an extraordinaire cook.

'Yolanda, I came to see you.'

'Ah, it is nice to see you come here once in a while,'

'I have thought of a new recipe, and I was wondering maybe you could try it for me.'

'You're very honest and kind, my dear, but I think I know someone whom is better at judging your skills.'

I was confused, who would be a better judge than Yolanda?

'Maya may seem childish from the front but behind bars, she's an extraordinaire gourmet.'

'That KID?!'

'I know you have never taken an initiative to be friends with her, how about this as a favor from an old friend, if you consider me one.'

She got me silence.

'You could try to teach her a few things or two about cooking, she needs someone of her age to teach her.'

'I didn't need someone of my age when I turned to you.'

'That was because you have talent, and now you will use your talent to help others, isn't that what you always wanted, to make other people happy with your cooking?'

'Yes, Yolanda but I…'

'It doesn't hurt to try.' She cut me off before I could finish my sentence. Eventually I gave up.

'I'll try.'

-Molly's POV-

I thought I was seeing things, I thought it was only a dream, but he actually smiled! I thought.

'Molly,' Kathy called.

I was lost in the middle of the conversation when they were talking about my previous performance.

'Yes?'

'I think you should play for us!'

'Yeah, and spoil my fame.' Selena snorted.

'I…I won't spoil your fame, and I don't think I'll have the time for it.' Voicing out my honest thoughts.

'Oh right, you have the farm to attend to…' Kathy was depressed. 'How about you come here and play for us when you're free or whenever you feel like playing for us!'

Kathy is a very persuasive person after all, I couldn't say no, with her sweet talk and sense of humor. I nodded. 'But I won't promise, I do have a busy life.' I didn't lie; I really do have a busy life.

'Why don't we all sit down and have a chat.' Kathy suggested.

'Yeah, I would love to know more about you,' Selena holding my arm, smiling.

'It would be pretty awesome if you open up to us Molly,' Luke encouraged me.

We all sat at a table for four while Hayden went back to polishing his glassware.

'Where do you come from? I mean I do want to know where do you live?'

A little information doesn't hurt right? So, I told them every basic thing about me.

'I live in Palencia, somewhere to the North of here.'

'That's quite far, so tell me what did you do back then?'

'I didn't really have a life back then, all I did was studying.' It's true. I was only studying back then.

'Wow must be boring, and then is that why you come here?'

'Pretty much I guess, when I heard about the vacant farmland, a few weeks before I got here, I already decide to move here and start a new life, well you could say it was all about making choices.'

'what about your family?'

'I have a sister she's older by 3 years, and a brother, older by 5 years. My brother and sister really argue a lot, so he doesn't come home that often.'

'Wow, what a family! I mean cool!' Luke complimented.

'Does your family know you moved here?' He asked.

'Yes they knew.'

'So tell us more about your talent.'

'My talent?'

'Yeah, your talent playing the piano, I mean where on earth did you learn to play like that?'

'Back at home, my sister and I used to play the piano every Saturday afternoon since that's the only time I get to see her, she's a busy woman.'

'Hey, you're pretty cute, Molly, I mean, I want to know if you ever had a boyfriend.'

Great Selena, why ask a very critical question. What a way to shoot a question. I thought.

'Not really, but you could say that I got bullied into an engagement with a man I barely even know.'

'No way! Get out.' Kathy seemed surprised.

'Do any guys here spark an interest to you?' Selena asked. It was a hot question. I felt my cheek turn red as tomato and I swear they are watching me blush right now.

'Hey! Does that even include as a question?' Luke interrupted I could see his cheeks turning red.

'Get your gears rollin' here my baby girl, people are gonna come in and take orders.'

'Yes daddy love.' Kathy responded back, not wanting to disrespect her father.

'I should go and get ready as well,' Selena stood up and walked to the door next to the stage. Dressing room, maybe?

Luke and I were the only people left on the table.

'Hey, Molly, let's get going.' He said blushing. I nodded.

We were walking on the streets in Harmonica town, all of a sudden; Luke became quiet after Selena shoots me a very critical question.

'Hey, umm, Molly,' he started, blushing, while scratching his nose.

'Yes, Luke.'

'About Selena's question…'

'What about it?'

'Do you…do you have…any…anyone you like…in particular?'

I was blushing, the question made me feels uncomfortable, and the question came out of my best friend's mouth.

'I…I don't know.'

'You sure?'

'Y…yes.'

'Then that's a relief,' he said.

I was confused with his words, why would he said he felt relief, after knowing the truth, it's true, I didn't know who interests me, I guess liking someone may be too soon after being used by Derek.

'Hey, Molly, I want to know more about the engagement. Would you care to tell me, I mean if it's okay to you.'

'I don't feel like talking about it, because it hurts.' I was about to cry when Luke calmed me down.

'It's okay, y…you don't have to tell me now, take your time slowly.'

'What's the point of hiding anyway,' I shrugged

'Molly, I…'

'I want to go home.'

I nodded not caring lift my head. I felt a gentle hand holding mine.

'Hey, umm…I'll walk you there.'

Luke hold my hand and tightened his grip. I was at my utmost defeat, bringing up something relating to the past almost destroyed me, it feels as if the feeling still lingers in my heart. Even though I was down, Luke was the only person to ever make me feel happy let alone safe, because he is my best friend. He may not be the most gentlemen as compared to Gill or Derek, but he's the most straightforward person I ever known in my life and I love him because being with him feels like I'm being with my brother.

Wait. Straightforward. Feelings. Love. I immediately removed my hand from his. I lifted my head only to find myself in front of my farmland while Luke staring at me confused.

'Something wrong?'

I stood still.

'We're here, just like you wanted.'

Another silence. I did not believe what I just thought.

'Hey, Molly?'

'Why did you hold my hand?'

'Oh that, it was not a big deal, after all you were all teary-eyed back there and I had no choice but to walk you out of that place, holding your hand like a little girl.' He teased.

I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

'Or is it that you like it when I hold your hand.' Another tease from him.

And for a minute. SLAP.

Luke stood in silence while I stared into his eyes, anger mixed with embarrassment.

'Don't tease me as you like, you idiot, stop acting like Derek!' I shouted. Oops, I said it.

Luke on the other hand was completely stunned with my action. I slapped him. I slapped my best friend and now there's no turning back. I rushed my way to the front door, while Luke whom was chasing me from behind. He grabbed my arm.

'I'm sorry Molly, I don't mean to tease you like that.'

'I'm sorry, Luke, I…I didn't know what came over me.'

'Let's talk this out; I'm not going to let you go mental over this.'

'I guess so, let's go inside, and discuss it over a cup of tea.'

Both of us walked inside my house, making ourselves comfortable in my country living room. I made us both tea while Luke sat on my sofa, making himself at home. Steams could be seen coming out of my kettle as the hot water boils. Birds could be heard chirping from the window. I stood next to the stove, waiting for the water to boil.

'Am I making the right decision?' I thought as thousands of memories came back to me like an old movie record on replay.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I nearly ran out of idea for this chapter, please let me know what you think. Please review and enjoy reading. Last but not least, Happy Holidays and Merry Xmas ;)**


	6. Mr savior

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon : Animal Parade, they belong to Natsume Inc. **_

It was hot. The steams could be seen fogging the mirror in my bathroom. Over to my right is a window that displays the radiant white full moon. Amongst all the people that I had told half of my secret to, why does it have to be Luke? I know he won't speak of the truth to everyone but, I guessed he's too dense to figure out why I was forced into an arrange marriage.

'He won't find out who you are.' I convinced to myself. 'Nobody knows you who are, and I will keep it that way so that no one can find me.'

-Luke's POV-

Somewhere in Garmon Mines, a boy could be seen swinging his axe.

'You've….got…to…be…kidding…me!' he huffed and puffed while swinging his axe.

'Oi Luke, it's dark already, don't you want to come in, dinners ready.' A teenage boy shouted. 'Ugh why do I even have to do the yelling?' he mumbled.

'I'll be right over Bo,' Luke responded.

'Oi dinner's getting cold and wash up before you eat, your sweat's gross!'

Luke just grunted. Despite from his rebel action, he followed Bo's order much to his displease. He walked inside his home and did as what Bo instruct, taking a shower. After taking a short shower, he wore a sleeveless t-shirt and loosed trousers, drying his hair and rushes to the kitchen.

He sat on the kitchen table, being strangely silent while his father, Dale goes on and on with the same old story routine that never bores Bo. Luke on the other hand, just continued eating his dinner, not caring or even gives a damn to what his father says nor even cared about Bo.

'Hey sonny, you been awfully quiet.'

'Sorry pops, I was just thinking.'

'What so the-idiot Luke finally starts to mature,' Bo insulted. 'Must be girl problem.' He stated as he faces Dale.

'Whatever it is sonny, you can tell it all to your pops,'

Luke stood up from his seat, 'I'm done.' Picked up his dishes and puts them on the sink.

'Hey! You're on dishes tonight!'

Dale cuts his sentence. 'I'll do the dishes, Bo, now help me clean up!'

'Yes sir!' Bo replied with an enthusiast tone, being obedient, not wanting to screw up this apprenticeship ticket to the east as well as being the number one carpenter.

In Luke's room, Luke was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Why does it seem peculiar, kingdom, family…and Derek…why does it sound so familiar?' he thought.

-Flashback-

We were sitting in the living room, Molly was acting strangely formal, saying to have tea. After a few conversations, she finally got into the subject that I wanted to know.

'About the engagement…'

'What about it?'

'Before I came here, I was engaged to a guy named Derek. Well, he's someone powerful, and somehow, I don't know why, he wooed me to marry him.'

I was shocked. 'What did you say?'

'Of course I didn't say yes, but I told him I need time to think, and I didn't really know him well. He suggested that the both of us to be engaged and we spend our engagement period to know each other.'

'But what happen?'

'He lied to me.' Tears could be seen forming under her eyes. 'He humiliated me, and lied to the Kingdom about me, and my family…my family…'

I was at lost for words, everything was too much to take in, I couldn't understand a single thing but I understood one thing, my best friend is crying because of pain, and I will comfort her, try my best to drive her fears, and her past away.

'Hey, it's going to be fine, Molly,' I comforted her, taking her in my arms.

-Molly's POV-

It was dawn; words couldn't describe how beautiful the scenery was.

Yet, I had a restless night. I couldn't sleep. I was worried about everything. So I stood up from my bed, and went for a quick shower. After showering, I wore on my green outfit and hurriedly over to my kitchen, making a quick breakfast.

After eating breakfast, I grabbed my farm tools and walked outside into my farm field. I began to clear a few areas of the field, using my sickle to get rid of those annoying weeds and plowing the earth using a hoe, spreading seeds and watering them. It was a continuous cycle, I couldn't stop. I was trying to forget all of those things happening, they are my nightmare, that's why I couldn't sleep.

The sun's heat was scorching. It was too hot for me today, I could slightly feel getting weaker, and maybe fatigue is overpowering me. I couldn't care less; I still need to work to survive. The sun's heat was shining so bright, from a distant, I could see a figure of a person calling my name, but I couldn't hear the person's voice, and my eyes slowly began to close as my body fell to the ground.

-Chase's POV-

I was out on for a morning walk to Harmonica town and I thought I'd stop by to Ocarina Inn to see Yolanda not to mention teaching that pea-brained Maya. Everything I teach her goes one ear in and out. Man I was so pissed, never in my life I knew someone who totally sucked in cooking.

I was passing by Molly's farmland and I could see her from a distant that she's working on her farm as usual, but something was wrong, she began to wobble, and she seemed out of balance somehow. Of course I didn't really want to bother but something keeps on telling to go check on her. I shouted her name, but she didn't seem to care or listen. For a second of my hesitation, she collapses to the ground.

I rushed towards her, not wanting to show my sign of panicking, I carried her on my back and rushed towards the clinic. As soon as I arrived at the clinic, I barged right inside; not caring if the clinic was open or not, I have a collapse woman on my back and it's my main priority to check if she's fine.

'Chase, what brings you here today and good heavens, where's your manners barging in without knocking?' a fragile looking old woman scolded me.

'One, it's an emergency and for two, I have a women collapse in the middle of the farm.'

Irene, the old woman shifted her head to see me carrying Molly in an unconscious state.

'Oh my goddess, what happened?'

'I don't know, I found her lying on the ground,'

'Carry her to the bed; I'll get Doctor Jin right away!'

I laid her down on the bed, standing next to her, she was unconscious. I observe her and stared unto her face. She had one of those round faces, and her front hair was covering her forehead, curly lips and a perfect nose, I had to admit, she looks kind of cute. Doctor Jin suddenly barges into the scene, causing me to get a mini heart attack.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I startled you.' He said

'It's okay, Jin, hey umm, can you see what's wrong with her?'

'Sure, you can wait outside.'

A few minutes have passed when suddenly Jin came out of the room and approaches me.

'She seemed to be tired, so she fainted while doing work. Don't worry, she'll be fine as soon as she wakes up, all she need is a rest.'

'Thank goddess it wasn't serious.' I sighed.

'Wow, look at you, being worried, I think your character's a bit off today.'

'I'm still a human, of course I have feelings.'

'Well the chase I knew didn't bother about anybody else.' He shut me up. 'And secondly, I could see you staring at her.' he smirked.

'I was not staring.' I argued.

I could see his eyebrows moving up and down. 'Really?'

'Jin, it's true!' I blushed.

'Tell you what, she's a pretty cute farmer, I think she'll be a good friend to you if you open up to her,'

'Jin!'

'Hey, I was only expressing some useful tips here, who know maybe you two might end up together.'

'You're talking something that's totally absurd and well its crazy.'

'Chase, I studied psychology, and from your intonation, you sound like you care for her despite trying your best to neglect it.'

'Whatever, I'm going out.'

'Sure I'll let you know if she wakes up.'

'Mmm…' I responded as a positive response. I walked out of the clinic and about five minute walk, I arrived at Ocarina Inn. I stared at the big board labeling Ocarina Inn, and sighed. Another round of hell, I guess.

When suddenly, a girl greets me from behind.

'Good morning chase!' she said

'Oh good morning, Maya.'

'What's up?'

'Nothing.'

'You're here earrrlyyy.'

'Nothing that concerns you.'

'Aww, you came to see me right?'

'Only to continue with yesterday's lesson.'

'Ish, Meany.'

'Whatever.'

I ignored her and walked inside the Inn, making my way into the kitchen and greeted both Colleen and Yolanda. Maya followed me from behind, humming happily with reasons I don't know why because I was about to give her another round of torture. As I arrive at the stove, I wore an apron and washed my hand.

Maya just stood there watching me. How hopeless.

'What are you doing just standing there?'

'Waiting for your instructions.'

I sighed. 'Well for your information, Miss Barbie, stop being a bimbo and remember the first kitchen rule. Wear an apron and wash your hand. Its basic stuff, you don't need to be instructed to do so. I explained to you yesterday.'

'But I forgot.'

I let out another sigh; this is going to be a long day.

'I want you to prepare me a simple knife recipe, and don't even try to poison me.' She glared at me. 'Here, I brought my recipe book, use this book, pick whatever dish you want, and make me a simple dish, and keep it under time limit please.'

'Hey! I'm still new to this and yet you give me a time limit.'

'Are you gonna cook or stand and complain all day?' I responded to her complain. 'Cooking is not a joke, it's a war between you and your heart. If you simply make a dish without putting your heart in it, it will turn out bad and you lost the war, but if you make a dish with all your heart, you will win the war.'

She nodded. 'Alright! Let's get started.'

I sat down on the table, taking note of every movement she does, of course that will be included in criticizing her dish. I flip over the recipe books found on the kitchen table as I waited for her to finish her dish and at the same time, pray to goddess, that she doesn't try to poison me with her food.

15 minutes have passed and I stood up from my seat.

'Time's up, let's have a look at your food.'

Maya showed me her dish. It's indescribable; it was an utterly complete mess! All the garnishing are off, decoration was over, I sighed over her work-of-art.

'What?'

'Nevermind, let's just hope the taste is okay.' I took a bite and spit it out. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING MAYA?!' I yelled at her.

'I tried my best! You're being mean!'

'Nobody is going to eat that, it taste like feet! Most of all, the decoration is certainly horrible, it definitely was a turn off. I couldn't even imagine eating as horrible as this.'

She was quiet, good at least she didn't try to rebel.

'But I put my heart into this.'

'Maya, you're a girl for goddess sake and you don't even know how to cook let alone do the basic stuff like washing a hand before you start cooking. I've been noting every single movement you did, and the way you hold a knife, what are you doing, are you trying to kill some pig? My goodness, why did I even care to agree on teaching you, I don't believe you as Yolanda's granddaughter, even your mother knows how to make a delicious dish, why can't you? Well that's because you're so immature and that you keep on thinking you're still a kid, not to mention always wanting for others to get your attention well I don't missy. START FROM SCRATCH NOW!'

Maya was all teary-eyed. I didn't care, I was so angry; she treated cooking as some kind of a child's play. I was expecting for her to fight back but suddenly…

'I'm sorry!'

'Eh?'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being such a horrible granddaughter to a family who knows how to cook, I'm sorry for being a girl who only knows how to eat but doesn't put her heart into cooking even though I did put all my heart into it.'

'Are you done yet?'

'You're being mean Chase! What did I do to deserve this? Just because I failed miserably, is that it? What makes you think you're so special? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this place! I would not have begged my grandma to let you come with us; you're such a selfish jerk.' She pushed me away and ran to her room.

Wait. She said, she begged Yolanda so that she would let me come with them? That's not what I recalled. I'm sure there was no other kid other than me who snuck on board. She must be mumbling to herself.

'Chase,' Yolanda called me.

'Yes, Yolanda.'

She sighed. 'I'm sorry but I can't help it and see my dear Maya crying when she ran out of the kitchen, did something happen?'

'I just told her that she got the entire recipe wrong and to start from scratch, just like how you taught me.'

'I don't remember being vile to you; after all, I treat you as my own grandson as well.'

Another voice could be heard as it enters the kitchen. 'Yes honey, I'll make you a cup of coffee.' Colleen could be seen entering the kitchen, and look at the both of us confused. 'What happened?'

'Beats me.' I shrugged. Yolanda just smiled. 'I'll go get Maya then.'

'That's a good boy.' Yolanda said. I walked out of the kitchen towards Maya's room

-Yolanda and Colleen's POV-

'Are you sure about this Colleen?'

'He has his father's personality,' Colleen smiled.

'But he is still my grandson and he looks like you, strawberry blond hair and purple eyes.'

'Thank you, I know you may just be my husband's mother but I treat you as my own mother. And I want to thank you for going to the city and accidentally bumped into him. If it weren't for you, I would still think he's not alive.'

'My dear, the Harvest Goddess has planned everything for us, meeting him was probably fate.'

'I'm more concerned with Maya, she tells me she loves Chase, but she doesn't know that Chase is her half-brother.'

'One day, the truth will be uncovered, both Jake and I understood the situation, everything is up to you to tell him.'

'What if he denies me? He thought I was dead.'

'I'm sure he'll open up.' Yolanda smiles as she walks out of the kitchen.

-Molly's POV-

I woke up to see an unfamiliar surroundings, I got up, adjusting myself so that I feel comfortable in this unfamiliar room.

'Oh good you're awake.' Jin said.

'Doctor Jin, how did I end up here? I remembered I was at the farm, and I was farming.'

'You should thank Chase, he is the one who found you lying on the ground and carried you here.'

'Oh,'

'Since you're awake, I'll go and give him a call, after all I promised him to let him know when you woke up.'

'It's okay, you don't have to.'

'And face his wrath later? I don't think so,'

I giggled. So the serious doctor Jin is actually scared of Chase. He reached over his phone and called Chase.

'Hey, chase, Molly's up, maybe you should come by and check on her.' he listened to Chase's respond putting a serious face. 'Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, okay, good bye.'

'He's at the Ocarina Inn teaching Maya how to cook.'

'Oh,'

'Let's talk, the both of us.'

'About what?'

'What happened to you of course?'

'Oh, right.'

'Well what happened?'

'I couldn't sleep last night. I was worried over something related to my past.'

'No wonder you passed out, hey whenever you have problems, you could always come to me, I am also a psychologist after all speaking what your problems are a part of my job, I'm a counselor as well as a doctor.'

'Thank you, Doctor Jin, but I don't really want people to know about my past and all that,'

'Why not, the past determines who you are, isn't it?'

'I'm not ready, for people to know who I am.'

'It's entirely up to your decision.'

'Thank you, Doctor Jin. I'm going to head to the toilet now.' I said as I walked out of the room.

**A/N :**

**I kind of edited this, and I will try to edit the older chapters, now i get it what's wrong with my story, it seemed that the asterisk i put in between a first person's POV and a second person's POV disappeared therefore i'm going to change it into -XXXX's POV- instead of an asterisk. If you're a beta user, please help me by proofreading my stories and highlight my errors. And also, please read and review my story, because it would really help me and encourage me to continue this story. That's all, thank you :)**

**-VT **


	7. A piece of peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, they belong to Natsume Inc.**

**A/N:**

**It's the 2****nd**** of January here at my place, I would like to say Happy New Year to fellow readers, sorry for not updating the new chapter on time, college starts today so I'm positive that I'll be very busy from today onwards but I will try to fit in my busy schedule so that I could spend at least an hour on writing a new chapter, I approximated for about 2 weeks to get a new chapter done, so roughly 2 weeks for the wait, I won't make promises on the outcome of the chapter, but I will try to make the chapters more 'happening'. Please don't be discouraged, continue reading because a thousand adventure awaits! Don't forget to review, enjoy: D**

Molly: Happy New Year!

Angela: Happy New Year!

Kasey: Hey ladies, let's say it together….

Molly, Angela and Kasey : Happy New Year!

The sleepy kevin woke up after his siblings shouted at him, trying to wake him up.

Kasey: Oi sleepy head wake up

Angela: METEOR STRIKE!

Molly: [Screams]

Kevin: WHAT WHAT WHERE?

The three siblings were laughing out loud.

Anonymous user: '_Oh, good thing the Mayans were wrong, nothing actually happened in 2012, and I'm still alive. Neither dark days nor even the meteor strike, let's hear another foolish joke from you again Mayans_.'

Character 1: Poor you Kevin, getting a heart attack over something silly.

Somebody actually tweeted something like that at twitter, and I thought maybe I make a short story, or you could say a 2 minute brain exercise on dialogues, and then decide to put them here. They have no relation whatsoever to the story, they intend to be a joke, inspired from wherever, whenever.

-Chase's POV-

'MAYAAAAAA!' I screamed. 'For the zillionth time, you don't and NEVER mix yogurt into frying pan recipes!'

I swear to goddess this woman is definitely some vicious being. I was definitely getting a face palm.

'I thought it would taste nice, it looks pretty.'

I let out a huge sigh 'They're _cultured_ milk.' Emphasizing on the cultured part

'It tastes good.'

Oh goddess, I was getting a massive headache when suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up only to find Doctor Jin calling me notifying that Molly had woken up. 'Finally,' I thought 'A great excuse to run away from this hell.' I'd rather cook non-stop rather than teaching Maya how to cook. It was definitely not a part time hobby.

'I need some fresh air; you need to take a break from all these nonsense.'

'Okay!' she responded while jumping in the air. 'See you later, Chasey.'

Ugh. I definitely don't like that woman calling me Chase with the y equals Chasey. I think it sounds like cheesy or jazzy, whatever.

I walked out of Ocarina Inn, setting my destination towards the Clinic. As I entered the clinic, I could see Irene, busying herself with organizing files and doing some admin work while I walk over to her.

'Good morning Irene,'

'Finally some respect, and good morning to you.'

What's up with that? I thought

'Anyway I came to visit Molly.'

'Great, she has woken up a few minutes ago.'

'Can I see her now?'

'Of course, Chase, go ahead.'

I left the old woman alone doing her work as I walked through the hallway making my way to Molly's room. As I turn the door knob I could hear people chatting. A few mumbles could be heard over the door when suddenly something caught my attention. I'm sure I heard them saying my name or maybe it was just my imagination. I walked in without hesitation only to find Molly sitting up straight on the bed while doctor Jin standing in front of her bed, holding a file which seemed like a normal inspection.

'Oh Chase, good timing!' Doctor Jin walked towards me. 'I have to tend other patients, could you stay here and look over Molly?'

I nodded. 'Sure, no problem.' With that Doctor Jin left leaving me behind with Molly.

I turned my back to look at her. 'Hey, you okay?'

'I'm fine, I guess, thank you for bringing me here.'

'You're lucky I found you lying on the ground who knows what will happen if I wasn't there.'

'I'm sorry to cause you trouble,'

'You did, cause you were heavy, I was getting a back pain.'

'I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…' her cheeks were flushed

'Just joking,'

'I heard you were at Ocarina Inn, teaching Maya how to cook.'

'I was, and it seems hopeless.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'I'm sure, everyone knows how to cook something basic, and I definitely think that you could cook better than Maya could.'

'I don't know about that.'

'Hey tell you what, how about I teach you how to cook instead! That way I could verify my previous statement or you could say a short theory.'

Molly holds on for a sec, I could see that she was thinking and considering my offer. This way, I could let that brat Maya see that even someone with the least basic CAN cook and NOT make something horrible.

'What do you say? Do you want to give it a try?'

She nodded. 'I'll try but I don't know if it is up to your standards.'

'Great! We'll get started as soon as you're discharged from here. Do come by at the Brass Bar when I'm working.'

Doctor Jin came in, as soon as the both of us have finished our dialogue.

'Phew, that was some job, it's not easy to tend to patients, and you have to be extra careful with your work.'

'Hey Jin, I'm going out now, my lunch break is over, I need to get back to Maya to teach her how to cook.'

'Good luck with that.'

Before I walked outside the room, I glanced back to Molly whom was looking at me.

'I guess I'll see you quite often from now on.' And I walked out, smiling, knowing I'll get to know her even better.

-Molly's POV-

As soon as Chase walks out, I found Doctor Jin looking at me, grinning.

'What was that all about?' he asked

'I was just umm…he was…'

'Hey relax, I was just surprised that's all.'

'Chase said he wanted to teach me how to cook, to know if someone whom has a low level on cooking knowledge can do so much better than Maya,'

'That's rare.'

'Maybe he wanted to encourage Maya to cook better?'

'I doubt that, the last time I remembered him having to taste her food, I had trouble curing his food poisoning, it turns out Maya dropped a few poison mushrooms into the failed cheese fondue.'

'Oh my goddess, that's terrible!'

'But that was a story from long time ago, I'm sure you'll do just fine. He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him better.'

'I believe as much, that deep down he's a nice person, a person with a good heart.'

'Hey, you don't have to be so formal around me.'

'I'm sorry, it's habit, sometimes, I tend to be formal around people.' I panicked.

'Now, I need you to fill these papers for me, for our filing record, don't worry they're confidential.' Doctor Jin passed me a sheet of paper or two with a black ink pen. 'Take your time to answer them, then you can leave.'

'Thank you Doctor Jin.' I filled out the papers not leaving a blank space. I packed my stuff and walked out of the room.

'Thank you again Doctor Jin, Irene, for taking care of me. I have to go back now, to tend my farm.'

-Doctor Jin's POV-

As soon as Molly left, I entered the room that she used for a couple of hours ago. I picked up the filled paper and scanned through. I have to admit she had the most beautiful handwriting. As I scanned through, something caught to my attention.

'Palencia? Wait, Caelum? That's funny because for all I know only one person uses Caelum and it's the King of Palen…'

I scanned through her handwriting.

_Name: Molly Caelum_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: Spring 8__th_

_Place of Birth: Palencia Eden P._

_Father's name: Caelum Joseph_

_Mother's name: Batrisya Joseph_

_Blood type: AB_

And what does Palencia Eden P meant? I had a few flash back about our conversation before…

'_I couldn't sleep last night. I was worried over something related to my past.'_

'_No wonder you passed out, hey whenever you have problems, you could always come to me, I am also a psychologist after all speaking what your problems are a part of my job, I'm a counselor as well as a doctor.'_

'_Thank you, Doctor Jin, but I don't really want people to know about my past and all that,'_

'_Why not, the past determines who you are, isn't it?'_

'_I'm not ready, for people to know who I am.'_

'_It's entirely up to your decision.'_

What do you mean by your past? Who are you Molly?

-Molly's POV-

I was walking back home, and I saw a young man whom is a blue-haired with a fire bandana sitting on my verandah.. I rushed over to him.

'Luke!'

He looked up, staring at me.

'Hey Molly, I…'

'Sorry I was out of commission a few hours ago, I was at the clinic.'

'I know.'

'You knew…but you didn't come.'

'Molly, I…'

'What is it?'

'I'm going to the city, pops wanted me to study under his friend, and well, I refused to go but he insisted. I'm leaving later,'

'You should definitely go!' I convinced him.

'Yeah you're right.' He rubbed his back head. 'Hey thanks for the support.' He walked off.

Luke was acting pretty strange, he was serious and something about him was not right. Maybe he was just too upset to leave Castanet.

'Luke!' I called him. He turned his back to me. 'Come back with your awesome skill okay!' I showed my thumbs up. I could hear him laughing from afar. Then I bid him farewell, as he walked his way to Harmonica Town.

-Luke's POV-

I was walking from Molly's farmland to Harmonica Town. I hardly had the time to sleep, and all these thinking are definitely not my trait, but something was awfully wrong about Molly, it's like she's keeping something from me, a secret?

So I decided to leave Castanet, and find out for myself. I told her about studying under pop's friend but the truth was that it was a great excuse to leave home and I'm going to Palencia, to find out more about her. I didn't lie to her, I just didn't tell her that I'm going to her hometown. Her formal behavior seems suspicious, not to mention her body language and gestures, something was definitely suspicious. It's been one year and a half and somehow yesterday, I was beginning to hesitate with her.

I arrived at the ship dock, as Pascal approach to me.

'We're about to leave son, if there's anything you need to do, then finish off with whatever matters you have. It'll be a long journey to Grimoire Kingdom.'

'I don't have any matters to attend to; instead I'm ready to leave.'

'Well, then all aboard son!'

I walked on the plank board, as I settled down on the deck. Grimoire Kingdom is just west to Palencia. If I had gone to Grimoire first then I'm sure no one will suspect me going to Palencia, to investigate about Molly.

The ship sailed off, and I have embarked on a journey to find out the truth.

-Unknown male character's POV-

'I guess it's time to go back home.' I encouraged myself. I found myself in the middle of the forest, with a fire camp set up with my best partner, Daniel.

'Hey Daniel, do you miss home?' I asked him. Daniel just barked.

'Yeah I miss them too, but I don't think we'll do something good if we're home.' I stroked Daniel's fur.

'Good boy.'

I laughed. 'Look at me, talking to myself.' Across me, was a shining red garnet 'I think I'll go and forge it into a necklace for her, after all it's to make up for not seeing her in two years.' Daniel just barked.

'Yeah dude, you are the best pal ever!'

-Molly's POV-

Two seasons have passed; it was now the middle of autumn. Dry brown leaves could be seen almost every day and I've been wasting my effort to tidy up my farmland. Although, this is the season where I could make lots of profit; just thinking about it made me feel happier.

Luke has gone to Grimoire Kingdom to study under Dale's friend. I just hoped that he was doing fine. It's been awhile since I heard anything. Chase and I had been acquaintances after the day I collapse. I've been coming to the Brass Bar for almost every day learning about cooking under him. At night, I would stay at the bar, drinking until midnight with Kathy, Selena and Owen talking about our regular days but I felt that for the past seasons without Luke was completely empty, maybe it was because I have grown too attached to him, because he was my first friend.

I am currently watering my field, even though I didn't get to lumber with Luke or explore the forest with him, I found that I had spent more time on my farm, but still get to know the other townspeople more. A tall slender man dressed in formal suit walks to my farmland. From afar, he could be seen as someone whom is snobbish and dead cruel, but deep down I knew he's just a nice guy.

'Good day Molly,'

'Good day Gill, what brings you here?'

He pointed to me an envelope with no name whatsoever, but clearly there was my address, a letter that was directed to me.

'Thank you, I guess.'

'So autumn has finally come, any news about Luke?'

'Nope, he hasn't written me a letter.'

'It's been two seasons, that guy, always giving me headaches.'

It seems like Gill actually do care for Luke even though he has always been annoyed of him, which remind me when Bo told me that Gill wanted a normal table, but Luke insisted for an awesome table. Remembering to that actually brings joy.

'I'm sure he's alright,'

'He better be! As a candidate mayor, I definitely care for everyone's safety and whereabouts.'

'And I thought you don't like Luke.'

'He can be annoying sometimes, but I never said I hated him.'

Gill is so sweet, he actually do care about Luke. My eyes widen as the thought of him and Luke being friends.

'Oh forget what I said, I only came to deliver this letter to you, strangely I don't know who is it from,'

'That's right, sorry, and thank you for delivering this letter.'

'Which reminds me of the dinner tonight, that's right, father insisted you come to our home for dinner, to congratulate you for your success in developing the farm and stabilize our economy, on behalf of my father and the town, I would like to express our gratitude.'

'Wow, I'm flabbergasted, and not to mention flattered, thank you. I'll definitely come by.'

'Then I shall take my leave, see you around, and don't push too hard on yourself.' With that, he left.

I waved him good bye and lifted the letter for an upclose view. I checked to see if there was a clue for where the letter comes from or who is it from but sadly none. I checked the seal to see whether it was opened but the seal was glued solid, as if the letter was never disturbed.

I sat on the stair of my verandah, and began to open up the seal and unfold the letter.

_Dear Molly,_

_Two seasons has passed since I left Castanet, I would like to apologize for not writing to you soon, I heard that the economy was stabilized due to your crop plantation. Congratulations! Buddy. It's been rough here, working here and there, fixing furnitures and upgrading other people's houses but it's what I do best right?_

_And I didn't even write my permanent place of stay because I've always been moving around with my boss, tell you what, you don't have to reply, knowing the fact you actually read this letter makes me happy. I don't know if it gets to you [although I'm not trying to blame Gill for the suck-ish communication in Castanet] but I believe that you will read this._

_I decide to come back before winter, even though I don't like the cold season but still I have to come back home because I missed everyone at home. Hey which reminds me, I got a one big contract with someone rich to the South of Palencia, I heard he was a millionaire and yeah probably one of the youngest millionaires, that's what my boss told me. I forgot his name…you knew how terrible I am at remembering names! _

_Please send my regards to pops and Bo and everyone else. *huge smile* [please don't laugh]_

_Your best buddy,_

_Luke._

I stood up from my seat, shoving the letter into my pocket and ran to Harmonica Town, to go to the most popular hotspot in town, Brass Bar

-Chase's POV-

'Order no. 15 coming right up.' I yelled.

We've been busier than ever, tourists keeps coming in and out of Harmonica Town, all thanks to Molly. The slight mention of Molly actually brought me a little happiness. We've become acquaintances over the period of time when Luke had gone off to Grimoire. I do felt a little envious that Luke gets to spend his time with Molly more than I do back then.

I shove the frying pan into the kitchen sink and lit up the fire on the kitchen stove. I grabbed a pot and fill it with water and added onions, slices of potatoes and two eggs, with spinach. I was making spinach soup, the most common recipe that people order.

I diverge my attention to the fried prawn fritters, not wanting them to burn while at the same time concentrating on the cooking spinach soup.

'I got order no. 16, here.'

'You got it.' I replied not turning away from the currently cooked food. It was a busy afternoon. The once quiet bar became a noisy busy bar, something that I kind of miss.

'It's getting crazier these days, we've got customers swarming like bees, going in and out of this place.' I heard Kathy whispering to Selena, whom has been a great help to Kathy by becoming a waitress while at the same time, being a dancer.

'You said it yourself, the place is packed.' Selena replied as she arranged a few cups of hot drinks onto the serving tray, ready to serve to their customers. 'Gotta jam, don't want to keep the customers waiting.'

It's been like this for the past two seasons, every morning I would get up to Ocarina Inn and teach Maya how to cook, she has actually improved a little bit every day after my harsh training, and every afternoon before the bar opened, Molly could be seen entering the kitchen, bringing her dish to me for tasting. As soon as it's 4.00 pm, the place is swarming with people and Molly would leave, as soon as they came in, because she hated the crowd so much as I do but I have to say it's part of my job. I put on my apron, and a smile for the customers.

I lifted the prawn fritters and garnished them and placed a mayonnaise dip next to it and served the spinach soup in a bowl, ringing the bell as a queue that the food is done. As soon as Kathy places the food on the serving tray and made her way through to her customer, I sliced up the chest nut cake and garnished it beautifully and served tea with it. Selena came in, and took the next order and repeated the whole thing what Kathy did. It was a busy, busy day.

Suddenly Molly barged into the kitchen door. She stopped at the door, breathing in and out, trying to relax her pace. She seemed like she's been running from somewhere far to here.

'Good afternoon Molly, what brings you here, we're busy right now.'

'I know…that's why I came through the back door.'

'What's up?'

'He wrote me a letter.'

'Who?'

'Luke! Luke wrote me a letter.' She panted.

'You need water, here.' I grabbed a glass and poured cold water and added ice to it and gave it to her.

She drank the glass until half and returned the glass back to me. 'Thanks, I needed that.'

'Yes you do, and you need to take a deep breath.'

'Luke, order no. 17 and 18!' Kathy shouted, interrupting the both of us.

'I have to work now, it's not the best time to talk.'

'I can help, it'll be faster and easier,'

'Aren't you busy with your farm?'

'I've finished my farm chore; it's kind of boring because there's nothing for me to do.'

I crossed my arm. 'Suit yourself, tie your front hair and wash your hand, there's an apron next to the fridge, help me wash all the utensils.'

'Okay!' she nodded.

For the next few hours, the both of us were working together, I cooked the dishes while she helped me prepare them, and washing all the used utensils. Kathy and Selena came over the ordering counter to grab the food and drink not knowing Molly was here to help us.

Somehow I felt happy, being able to spend time with Molly even though we were just working together in this kitchen, while our hands did simultaneous work, she made a good assistant, and she's much sharper and brighter than Maya, that's for sure. She also had a good eye on the ingredients used, probably because she spent most of her time keeping good care of her crops and under control. I have to say I admire her hard work and passion.

It was few more hours before seven, the time when the crowd starts to deplete. Molly sat on the kitchen stool, she was, obviously, tired.

'How do you like your new part-time job?'

'It's tiring, but it's fun.'

'I'm glad you're enjoying it, normally at times like these, people came for a drink, I'll be fine from here now. Thank you for your help, Molly.'

Kathy and Selena entered the kitchen with their serving trays, and placing them on the kitchen sink.

'I'll get that.' Molly said.

'When did you get here?' Selena asked.

'Does that mean you've been here the whole time helping Chase?' Kathy asked.

'Yes, well, I came here because I received a letter from Luke.' Molly responded as she was scrubbing the serving tray.

'But as soon as she was going to tell me, you came yelling from the ordering counter that there was a double order.' I interrupted

'Don't be mean, it was our job after all.' Kathy insisted.

'What did he say?' Selena on the other hand was interested to know all about the letter.

Molly dried off the serving tray and left it on the drying basin. She opened her apron and hangs it back to its original place. Molly took out the letter from her pocket and I watched her giving the letter to Selena. Kathy came squeezing in, trying to get the best view of the letter.

'Aww…he's pretty sweet, writing you a letter.' Kathy praised Molly much to my displease.

'He doesn't even write me a letter.' Selena was obviously jealous.

'Nor even to his dad, I guess, knowing Luke.' I quickened my judgment, not wanting to see Selena causing a scene while Hayden is entertaining the customers outside.

'He must have reasons,' Kathy argued. 'But look at the bright sight, he's coming back before winter, it's definitely great news! I'll let everyone know about him for you Molly.'

'Tomorrow is our off day, let's gather here and hang out with the others.' Selena suggested.

'That's a great idea.' Kathy complimented her.

'I'm sorry guys…'

'Why?' all of our attention was drawn to Molly.

'I can't come, because I have dinner with Mayor Hamilton and his son, Gill, to commemorate my success.' She explained.

'That's too bad.' Kathy responded.

'We could just shift it to the next night when we're off.' I said.

'It's okay; I don't want to ruin your night off,'

'You sure?'

'Of course she's sure, she's having a fancy dinner with the mayor, there's supposed to be guests as well, she'll be fine.' Selena interrupted.

Molly just nodded. 'Well I'm going back home, it's a little early than usual, but I need a good night sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day.'

'Sure thing, darling, be safe.' Kathy patted her. Selena waved to her.

'Wait! I'll walk you home.' I stopped her. Everyone in the kitchen was astonished. '…to…er…thank you, for your help, it's the least I could do.'

'Sure,' Molly left the kitchen and waited for me outside.

'Oh you lover boy.' Kathy smirked trying to tease me.

'Oh shut it.' I removed my kitchen apron and toss it to Kathy. 'I'll be right back, let Hayden know I'm out for a while.'

I left the kitchen knowing Selena and Kathy might start gossiping about me, as I heard the sound of them giggling.


	8. Makeover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, they belong to Natsume Inc.**

**A/N:**

**I re-wrote the summary because I found that the summary to be quite confusing, and contains a little bit of spoiler to the whole chapter, so yeah, I re-wrote it, quite a few times and come to terms with the current summary. Note – I suck in writing summaries; I tend to spoil the whole thing, nevertheless I tried my best.**

**Please read and review, I know I've been asking for so many times for a review, it's just that I wanted at least 20 reviews for the first part, so that I know that people actually read and enjoy reading it, or they find it boring (I hope not), but still I would appreciate if you guys write me a short review about what you feel on the story. I decided to discontinue this story if I don't get reviews because what's the point to sharing something if nobody wants to read it.**

* * *

-Molly's POV-

We were walking down the pathway towards my farmland. Chase refuses me to walk alone at night, due to safety, and here he is, beside me. I could feel my heart pounded as we walk a step closer to my home.

'Hey, umm, Chase.' I decide to break the silent. Even though the both of us were acquaintances, I couldn't help but still feel awkward around him.

'What?'

'Nothing,'

The both of us walk down the pathway, still being silent to each other.

'Hey…umm…I…' we both simultaneously started

'You first,' Chase eventually gave up

'Okay,' I took a deep breath. 'Why did you volunteer to walk me home?'

'To thank you for your help today.'

'Oh,'

'Why?'

'It's just that, I always thought you weren't the type to really care about other people, and well, I always thought you were mean and being such a jerk.'

He stopped. I was afraid that the both of us would start bickering in the middle of the road.

'I mean, remember that time, when we argued in the bar, you definitely pissed me off saying I was the same kind as Luke.'

He turned to me. 'I didn't mean when I said that.'

'Huh?'

'I get it, people get scared of me because of my personality, but I have reasons.'

'And what are your reasons?'

'I can't say, tell you what, when we're closer, maybe I'll let you know.'

'What about you, what were you going to say?'

'Huh? Never mind, I forgot about it anyway.'

'You're not sharing your thoughts with me, how stingy.'

'And you're talking your thoughts easily with me, how infuriating.'

I stopped and he continued to walk ahead, I heard him chuckle ahead, but I wasn't sure if he was laughing at all.

The both of us arrived at my farmland. It was tiring to walk all the way from town to home. The moon shone above us, and the smell of citrus fruit hung in the air.

'You grow flowers?' he asked

'Yes, well they are pretty useful, they help me produce lots of honey, although I rarely got shining honey, I think they appear once a week.'

'That's nice.'

I stared at him.

'I mean shining honey, even Craig hardly ever gets shining honey, they're pretty nice, consider yourself lucky.'

'Thank you, and how did you get close with him?'

'Trust me, the old man, literally gets on my nerve. He thinks he's king of the world.'

The both of us laughed. At least we have one thing common.

'I should get in now staying up late is pretty bad for the skin.'

'Yeah, I should get going too.'

'Good night Chase,'

'Good night Molly.'

The both of us bid our farewell and parted ways; I went inside my house while he walks out of my farmland into the direction towards flute fields.

* * *

-Chase's POV-

I was on my way towards home; today was the busiest day ever in my entire career life. Never would I have imagined a place swarming with customers. I think this place develops better after Molly came here, I'm sure Gill suspected as much. That's right, I rarely see Gill in the Brass Bar, normally the both of us would chat in the evening, and maybe he's busy as well.

I arrived at my small cottage house, and searched for the key in my pocket. I unlocked the front door and walked inside. The room was dark, but I didn't bother to switch on the lights. The moon practically gives a dim light to shine the dark room.

'Might as well rest for the day,' I sighed.

I closed the door behind me and went straight to my bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes wandering off to a dreamland.

* * *

-Luke's POV-

Somewhere in Grimoire Kingdom, late at night, I was walking in the busy streets beside me, was an old man with bulky body.

'The place doesn't sleep, I mean just look at this place!'

'Luke, I'm glad you're finally get to notice this place cause we're leaving tomorrow.'

As soon as we arrived at an Inn, I asked him.

'Hey, Gannon, where we going?'

'Better get to sleep young man, or I'm going to let you do a 20.'

'Yes sir! Right away!' as I dashed right inside the inn causing Gannon to laugh maniacally while the people just stared and walked away, acting as if they don't see them.

'Well good night folks!' he greeted to the people in the street, as the people passes by, ignoring the old man.

'This place sucks one bit.' He mumbled.

I was in my room, doing my late night crunches before sleeping. I wondered if the letter I wrote reached her safely.

98, 99, 100… and I laid on the floor feeling exhausted.

'I wasn't able to get anything today,'

'and worse to worse, I'm starting to slack on my axe skill.'

'I have to get to Palencia, seems like trying to get one boat to go there is not as easy as it seems, I wonder how did she travel from Palencia to Castanet?'

'she couldn't possibly have swim all the way.'

'Nahhhhh, What was I thinking,'

Gannon suddenly entered my room, causing me to tremor my hearts out.

'I said to sleep! We're leaving early!'

'Hey boss, where are we going.' I like to call him boss whenever I feel like propping.

'Palencia, where else?' he shoot me one answer.

I blinked my eyes, I was shocked at a moment of disbelief, did I hear that wrong? I've been here for two seasons and getting a boat there was one hell of a job but this man could easily get a ride to the place I've always wanted to go.

'But how did you get a boat ride? I've been trying to talk it out to the sea captain… '

'I know, he's my friend, actually, he keeps telling me you insisted on getting a boat to Palencia for no reason,'

'I have reasons, and I ain't sharing.'

'Who said I wanted to know, you loud-mouth.' He knocked my head.

'Ouch! That hurts you old geezer, how can pops be your friend? You're trying to kill your friend's son.'

I could hear him laugh as he leaves my room. How could he?

The moon was probably high up in the sky, and I didn't care. I knew it was already late, so I decided to sleep. I lift my shirt up and threw it on the ground, and removed my trousers, leaving me in a boxer as I jumped to bed. I crossed my arms behind my head and stared into the ceiling. My mind then wandered off as my eyes began to close slowly.

_Somewhere in the middle of the night, I saw her, in a long white gown, she had a long hair and she definitely looked like molly. She had the most beautiful smile and probably the most innocent face. She had a dove-like necklace on her neck. Goddess was she the most beautiful girl. But who is she? _

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The alarm clock rang, literally destroys my dream. I woke up with my utmost hatred. It's been weeks since I've been dreaming about the beautiful angel. Somehow it made me feel like I needed to go to Palencia, and today is the day I'm going to Palencia sadly, with the most horrible person on earth, Gannon. He may be pop's friend but he loves to torture me to death. Oh, yesterday, when he said to give me a 20, was actually, running 20 rounds on the street, carrying 2 stacks of lumber on my back. I definitely went through hell training.

[Somewhere at the ship dock]

Wooden crates were thrown into the ship. Don't these people know if they contain fragile goods? But that's never my business. I walked to the end of the dock, both the Captain and Gannon were there waiting for me.

'You're late sonny!'

'It's only 6 in the morning?'

'It's only 6 in your heart, to a carpenter; it's already 2 hours late.'

'You're crazy, who makes up such stories?'

'I did.'

I was shocked, either this was hell or I was still sleeping. A lot of people could be seen walking to and fro the dock, loading and unloading goods.

'Come on, let's get you boarded.' Gannon dragged me, as he caught me staring at the place, probably dreaming.

* * *

-Molly's POV-

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping at my window, I had a lovely rest. I got up, and showered. After that I hurriedly down to the kitchen to make pancakes and hot milk for breakfast. After eating breakfast, I rushed out to start my chores. It's pretty much the same every day; except today is the day I'll be eating dinner with the most important person in town.

A man in a blue collar with a white vest could be seen walking towards my farmland. It was just Gill.

'Good morning Molly,' Gill greeted.

'Don't forget about the dinner later, father insisted you come.'

'Yes, yes, don't worry I'll be there.'

'Just to let you know, there will be guests, so dress properly,' he then scanned through me from top to bottom.

'What are you looking at?' covering my chest as I blushed.

'You probably don't have formal attire or dresses do you?'

'You're right I don't.' I looked down to the ground. I was too busy with the farm, to shop for my clothes.

'I know, how about we go shopping, I'm sure I know someone who could help you get a new dress.'

'But the farm…'

'Go ahead and do your farm chore, I'll wait. If you're done then we'll get going.'

'Okay.' I nodded.

Gill sat on the chair at my verandah, reading the papers. I ran through my farm, watering, harvesting, and sickling the weeds. After a few laps of farm chores I was done. Gill stood up and walked towards me.

'Seems like you're done, well then let's go, we're not wasting any minute.'

I was walking to Harmonica Town with the tall yet slender man, with a pretty face, Gill. We were walking towards Sonata Tailoring. As we entered the place, we were greeted by one a bubbly, annoyingly, bossy girl, and two a shy blunette.

'Gilly! Welcome! It's rare for you to be here.'

'I have a friend with me.' He cleared his throat.

'Molly!' she squeaked hugging me.

'Hi Luna.'

'You rarely come here too, you should visit us more often.'

It's true, I rarely come here, because I didn't want to face the pushy Luna, though I feel sorry for her sister, Candace to put up with Luna.

'Not wasting any more time, both Molly and I came here because we're going to shop for her dress.'

'That won't be a problem, I have just the thing for you Molly, come on!' she dragged me into the fitting room. Grabbing all sorts of dresses that she finds matching and I fitted each one of them. Short cocktail dresses, long dresses, gowns, to evening dates dress.

Gill cleared his throat.

'Luna, do you know what kind of dress you're supposed to find…'

I walked out of the fitting room in a pink formal dress with a matching clutch. Gill was immediately cut off as he saw me walking into the room.

'So how do I look?' I asked.

'You look beautiful!' Luna exclaimed.

Gill looked surprised; his jaw was wide open and was wonderstruck.

'Gilly!' Luna shrieked.

'Sorry, It's just that she looks lovely….i mean beautiful….i mean so beautiful…'

'Thank you, I guess?'

'I'll wrap it up!' Luna jumps in joy.

'How much is it?' I asked

'3000G.' Candace replied over the counter.

'3…3…3000G?!' I was surprised.

'I'll get that for you,' Gill immediately pulls his wallet out.

'You don't have to pay,'

'It is my responsibility, as mayor candidate, so that you are well prepared,'

'But…'

'It's okay Molly-Lolly. We're all grateful for all the efforts you've done to our town, so this is a way to repay you, right Gilly-Billy.' Luna interrupts.

'Yes, thank you for your effort in explaining.'

'I don't know how to thank you, and I feel like I'm burdening everyone,'

'Don't be, besides, I think you need a makeover, you can't go to a fancy dinner looking like that!'

'I…I think so too.' The shy girl interrupts.

'Well then Candace, it's your time to shine.'

I was left dumbfounded by Luna's persuasion. I have to say, I am pretty much persuaded with her personality. I wonder what does Gill thinks about that.

'I could wait, I'm certainly free today.' Gill responded.

'Oh since when were you free Gilly? Whenever I came to see you, you always bury yourself under those mountain pile of documents.' Luna smirked.

'Today is exceptional.' And with that he left.

'Ugh.' Luna muttered. 'I just don't get him!'

Luna turned herself to me, smiling. I could feel chills running down my spine with her smile. It was somehow evil and intimidating.

'Now, then, shall we begin!'

* * *

**Updated 14/3/2013 **

**A/N:**

**It's been a while since I wrote this fanfic. Yes I took too long on the update. Yes you can kill me now. Oh no please don't, I was only joking about the killing part. I did mention my reasons for putting the story on hold. It is because of college. I was busy preparing for my exam, and the instructors just gave us a huge pile amount of assignments and by the time I am finished with all these works, I just didn't have the energy to do my fanfiction. I am terribly sorry. But I promise to make it all up, in the story. Well then enjoy and please review. :)**


	9. Coincidence!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, they belong to Natsume Inc.**

**A/N:**

**It's been awhile since I wrote my last chapter. I apologize for not updating soon, but hey I came back with a new chapter hopefully to impress you. **

* * *

-Luke's POV-

I have arrived in Palencia; boy was I glad that I have arrived. Everything in Palencia was awesome. Gannon went off to an inn for a check in and I went to check around town.

My judgment, the place is packed! It's huge, even bigger than Castanet! I walked along the market, there were fresh breads, fresh fruit stall, even flower stall; they even have a blacksmith stall. I think I am way too impressed. That's because the place is simply awesome! But then suddenly, something caught my eye. I saw a notice on a noticeboard. There was a picture of the girl I knew. Long haired girl who wears a white gown and a dove shaped necklace, exactly like the beautiful angel in my dreams but her face, it looks familiar, it looks like….

'Molly?!' I gasped. All the people at my surrounding stared at me. 'No way, that's not her, she looks different. Besides, Molly's hair is short. There's possibly no way that's her!'

'Isn't she beautiful?' a young handsome lad spoke as he stood next to me. He looked like an adventurer.

'Oh, she is, she reminds me of a friend of mine.' I replied then the dog next to him barked.

'Then she must be beautiful.' He replied as he observed the picture. 'say, you don't look like you're from around here.'

'You're right, I don't.'

'I could pretty much guess, you see, that girl in the picture there, is Her Royal Highnesses, Princess Mary Elizabeth Aquila Joseph Caelum V'

I was shocked.

'A p..princess?'

'Yeah, pretty much normal for a foreigner to be surprised.'

'How about you, you look like you know this place, but you don't look like you live here.'

'I travel, pretty much all the time, but I know this place really well.'

I took out my hand readying for a handshake. 'Luke, my name is Luke.'

The adventurer took my hand replying for a handshake. 'I'm Kasey and this is Daniel.' The dog barked.

'Fancy name for a dog.'

'He's royalty.' Daniel barked again.

'That's awesome for you!'

'Where do you stay?'

'Palencia Inn, I guess, I'm here for work with my boss. I'm an apprentice carpenter.'

'Nice, good luck!'

'I guess I should get going, my boss will kill me if I don't see him now.'

'Hey, let's hang out often, I'm always at the park with Daniel.'

I gave him my awesome thumbs up. 'See you around Kasey!'

'Such a bright boy, don't you think Daniel?' he asked his dog.

Then suddenly a few guards ran over to Kasey.

'Ugh, what now?'

'Your highness, we've been looking all over the place for you, you should return to the palace and report back to the king!'

'Yeah, whatever, I don't think I want to go home just yet.'

'Your highness.' A tall slender man in a black suit approached him.

'Oh, it's you Allen.'

'It's been two years since you left, it would be appropriate and wise for you to return to the castle and report back to your father, the king.' Allen started.

'What if I don't want to.'

'I'll definitely restrict your movements from now on, if you would like that to happen.'

'Fine, I'll see him.'

'Very well, I'll escort you to the King right away.'

'Wait, I need you to help me do something.'

'Your highness,'

'Can you find me a blacksmith, a person who can carve this garnet into something exquisite, words that could not describe type of accessory?'

'Certainly your highness, I presume that this stone is the result of your adventures?'

'I found it in the mine while mining in Garmon Mine with a friend of mine.'

'Very well, I will see to this that an excellent blacksmith in town shall do it.'

Kasey imitated Luke's awesome thumbs up. 'Good job then Allen, let's go see dad!'

* * *

-Kasey's POV-

I am finally home after two years of my adventures around the world and today I met Luke, an extraordinaire person. I somehow get the feeling that I'll be seeing him more often. I walked along the castle corridor, seems like nothing has changed for the past two years. I wonder if Molly is still studying. She never leaves her room especially when Derek comes. Wait. Molly. Didn't I just heard Luke mentioning his friend's name is Molly? Nah, that's not even possible, there's no way she left home.

I was escorted to my dad's chamber. I barged in, slamming the door open only to find my dad, the King of this peaceful kingdom, doing his daily work under the pile of papers waiting to be signed and approved.

'I'm home dad.'

'My boy, welcome home.'

'I see that the place doesn't change much, so how is everyone doing?'

'I believe they are all fine.'

'Great then, I'm gonna go see Molly now.'

My father was dead silent.

'Dad?'

No response.

'What's wrong dad did something happen while I was away?'

My father sighed.

'She left.'

'Left as in went out of the castle or left as in no longer here?'

'That's the problem, I don't know what's happening to her, she just left and it's been a year since she left.'

'But, Molly would never do that; she's always studying in her room.'

'Kasey! People change!' my father raised his voice.

'What do you mean?'

'They fought, the kingdom was in danger, and she left.'

'I don't understand, dad.'

'I don't want to talk about that incident, Kasey, but since you're back, I know you'll be looking for her.'

'I will look for her, don't you worry.'

'Don't. It's better that way, you don't look for her, it will only cause you trouble.'

'I can't just let my sister be out there, who knows what happened to her, and why didn't you tell me earlier, dad? Do you hate her so much?'

'I don't hate her; she just causes trouble for my kingdom.'

'What? Now that's just bullshit.'

'Kasey! Have you forgotten your manners?!'

'I'm going to look for her, and if I find her, I won't let you know.'

'Kasey! Are you disobeying the king's order, let alone your father?'

'Aren't we family? To me you're just dad, and Molly's my sister.'

The king sighed. 'Reasoning just won't do with you.'

'The stubbornness actually comes from you dad.'

There was a minute of silence.

'I actually have a favor to ask of you, my son, I know you hated dinner parties as much as you hate the fact that your sister ran away, perhaps, would you go to Castanet, in my place, I am not feeling well, you see.'

'Why would I want to help, you didn't even want me to look for Molly.'

'How about a deal? You go to the dinner party and represent our kingdom, and I grant you permission to look for your sister, but no one should know about that, do you understand?'

'Are you true with your words?'

'I promise you, as a father to son, not as a king to the nation's royal prince.'

'I'll do it, when is the party?'

'Tonight, at 7.'

* * *

-Gill's POV-

It's almost 7 and both Molly and I were getting ready for tonight's annual dinner party. I was in my bedroom, getting ready. I wondered if Molly's already dressed. She seemed nervous and out of place today. I could never blame her because she's not used to dinner parties especially when the guests are royal families from another kingdom. I set my mind into going to the guest room to check up on Molly.

I walked along the corridor and arrived at the guest room. I knocked the room.

'Come in,' Molly answered.

Both Luna and Candace were in the guest room, helping her hair and makeup. I was definitely impressed with her outfit today. She looked like a real princess.

'Oh it's you.' Molly said.

'How are you feeling?' I asked

'still nervous, but you won't leave me right.'

How cute. She doesn't want me to leave her alone. Wait. Did I just say cute? Snap out of it Gill.

'I won't leave you alone, you are after all, the most important guest in our dinner party.'

'We're done here, go and break a leg, Molly.' Luna exclaimed.

'Are you ready?' I asked her as I showed my hand as an invitation.

'Yes,' she replied as she took my hand and she placed her hand to my arm as we walk our way to the dinner party.

* * *

-Molly's POV-

Lights. Camera. Flash.

The town hall was filled with guests and the ceilings were beautifully decorated. It's been a while since I have seen them. I was walking in the hall with Gill beside me towards Mayor Hamilton.

'You look beautiful today Molly.' Mayor Hamilton complimented.

'Thank you, Mayor.'

'You would make a great wife for my son.' He joked. I could swear I was blushing 10 shades of red and Gill was in the same condition as well.

'Father!' he exclaimed.

'I was only joking, son, but I really do hope that you would find a good wife soon.'

'Father!'

With that, Mayor Hamilton left as he entertained another guest.

'That was awkward,' Gill said

'Tell me about it.' I replied.

'I'll show you around and introduce you to the people,' he said.

'I'd rather not.'

'You're being too modest, you are after all our important guest.'

And just that from a distant, I heard a young man calling Gill from a distance.

'Gill!' He said. I believe that the voice sounds familiar.

'Hey!' Gill replied as the man approaches us.

'Molly?' he said

Gill looked surprised.

'Molly is that you? You are Molly right.'

I remained quiet. 'You two know each other?' the man asked.

'Yes, she's the farmer girl who stabilizes our town's economy, she's our important guest tonight.' Gill replied.

I kept quiet. Not wanting to say anything.

'Oh, just a farmer girl, but you seriously look like Molly.'

'Her name is Molly, and she's a bit shy with stranger.' Gill proclaimed.

I didn't want to pretend. Not in front of this person. Gill was confused. I didn't want my identity to be found out.

'I must be mistaken then,'

'Wait Kasey!' I called his name. Gill and the man looked surprised.

'H..how did you know my name is Kasey?' he asked

'Yes Molly, how did you know?'

I sighed.

'Let's all talk, at the balcony, so no one could hear us.' Gill led us both to the balcony.

At the balcony, it was quiet outside, since everyone was inside.

'You're Molly right.' Kasey asked.

'Wait, what's going on?' Gill asked.

'You're Princess Mary Elizabeth right, you're not just any regular Molly, right. It's me your big brother.'

'Pardon me? Mary Elizabeth?' Gill asked

'Let me explain.' I sighed.

Gill and Kasey stood there, waiting for my explanation.

'Gill, My real name is Princess Mary Elizabeth Aquila Joseph Caelum V, and Kasey is my brother, Prince Cassadee Eric Aquila Joseph Caelum V.'

Gill looked surprised and confused but my brother on the other side, was happy.

'It is you Molly!' he jumps in joy as he hugged me.

Gill just stared at me.

'Gill, are you okay?'

He was silent.

'Gill…'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Gill asked. Despite his confusion, he managed to pull his cool face.

'I didn't want people to know.'

'Why did you leave home, moreover, what happened between you and Derek?' Kasey asked.

'Derek?' Gill asked.

'My ex-fiancé.' I replied.

'Ex?! What happened?' Kasey asked.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'You don't have to force yourself.' Gill advised.

'Right, I'm sorry Molly,' Kasey apologized. 'Tell you what, let's ditch this place.'

'What?!' Both Gill and I were surprised.

'You know I'm not into all these sorts of things.' Kasey claimed. 'Let's go to your place, Molly, I want to see how you've been surviving by your own.'

'Is that even permissible Gill?'

'Well, I don't think father would've noticed, besides, I do want to know about all of these.'

'I'm sorry Gill if I deceived you and everyone but…'

'It's okay, let's keep this as our little secret, your highness.' Gill whispered.

'Thank you very much.' I responded.

'Let's get going then.' Kasey said.

* * *

-General POV-

From afar, Molly, Kasey and Gill could be found talking at the balcony, as they left another person appeared. He had blond hair and red eyes. He has been hiding behind a wall whom has been eavesdropping in their conversation.

'Looks like I found you, Molly.' He smiled evilly.

'Your highness, I have been searching all over the place for you,' a man in a black suit, whom looked like his personal butler rushes to the young man.

'Will, prepare the ride, we're going somewhere.'

'But the party, your highness.'

'Find a way so that I could get away from this boring and dull party, besides, I have found something fun to do.' He smiled evilly.

'Yes, your highness.'

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This may contain spoiler. (sorry).**_

_**the next chapter would be the last chapter for the first arc. as you could see, at the final part of this chapter, is an introduction of a new character, which will be an important character in the next arc. I hope you look forward for the next chapter and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
